


9:32

by supremesapphic (StormcageSweetie)



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Teacher/Student Roleplay, surprise, therese is kinky and submissive oh well i'll write what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormcageSweetie/pseuds/supremesapphic
Summary: (originally posted on tumblr as an inbox prompt response)Therese wants to get a little kinky, but Carol can't keep a straight face. So Therese makes sure to get her attention.Based on the idea that Therese still has her old uniform from boarding school...





	

“Miss Belivet. Why am I not surprised to see you sitting outside my office again?” Carol said, leaning on the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest. She looked down on Therese. The girl refused to make eye contact, attempting subtlety while pulling at the hem of her plaid skirt. Carol checked her watch. “Nine thirty two…” She mused. “I’m surprised you even lasted through first period. What is it today?”

Therese looked up at her at last, sheepish and silent. Her face was growing redder by the second, but still she said nothing.

“I’ll wait.” Carol threatened with an arched brow. She tilted her head. “Perhaps you’d like to discuss this in my office.”

She gestured and Therese entered, taking a seat while Carol settled against the front of her desk. She was, evidently, still waiting for Therese to speak. 

In lieu of a confession, Therese shifted in her seat uncomfortably before crossing her legs. The fabric of her skirt rose considerably each time she moved. Each inch it creeped up revealed more and more milky skin, before she feigned embarrassment and tried to tug it down again. Carol broke, snickering behind a balled up fist.

Therese shot her a glare. “Come on, Carol. You said you’d try it.” She said, frustrated.

Carol managed to quell her laughs enough to speak. “I know, I know. But I just can’t take you seriously like this! I’m sorry my angel, but…”

She began laughing again, a new wave of giggles rising when she saw the annoyance in Therese’s face. 

“Well, it’s just so funny? Isn’t it? You acting like a petulant schoolgirl when I know you must have been a perfect little teacher’s pet?”

Carol was nearly doubled over laughing. She didn’t see Therese rise and take off her cardigan. When Carol was standing again, Therese was bent over the chair folding the cardigan. The plaid barely covered her rear. Nothing was left to the imagination when Therese bent over further, turning her head to meet Carol with defiant eyes. Her panties were on full display, including the damp spot between her legs.

Carol wasn’t laughing anymore. She was transfixed. 

Therese stood up again slowly, smoothing her skirt back into place and covering herself before sitting back down and crossing her ankles. Her eyebrow rose in a challenge.

“Perhaps I was only such a good girl because I never had a teacher like you that made me want to be so naughty.” She offered, sounding somehow both virtuous and coquettish. A flush rose across Carol’s chest.

“Is that so, Miss Belivet?” Carol asked, advancing with a fluidity to her stride.

“I never needed to be punished.” Therese said. 

“I see…” Carol mused, crossing her arms once more. “And what exactly did your homeroom teacher say about this little uniform infraction that led to you ending up in my office?”

“She said that only a harlot would wear a skirt as short as this.” Therese pouted again, looking up at Carol with those pleading eyes.

Carol studied her for a moment.

“Well, I think she’s entirely correct,” Carol agreed, grabbing Therese by the arm and pulling her up to stand. She reached behind Therese, trailing her fingers down the fabric of her skirt to grope her. She brushed a piece of brunette hair aside and leaned to whisper in her ear. “Any girl that dresses like this must be a desperate little slut.” 

Therese took a shaky breath, letting her eyes flutter shut for a moment before swallowing hard and meeting Carol’s eyes. “I think I need to be punished.” She ventured. Carol dug her nails in, pulling the girl closer.

“I think you’re quite right, Miss Belivet.” Carol breathed out. She turned Therese suddenly, pressing her up against the edge of the large desk.

“Carol…” Therese said softly.

Carol let go immediately in concern. “What’s wrong dear, are you okay?”

Therese let out a small laugh, still facing the away from her. “No, it’s…. Thank you.” She said. Carol smiled, placing her hands on Therese’s waist once more.

“Now don’t think that flattery is going to get you anywhere right now, Miss Belivet.”


End file.
